A Change in the Wind
by TheDiamondSword400
Summary: Jack's day is not going as planed


Shipwreck Island did not have a lot to recommend it. Unlike the the raucous everlasting party that was the blessed port of Tortuga, it was sorely lacking in the drink and willing companionship department. Though one was equally likely to be accosted here as there, it had the sad reputation of being the most peaceful port in the Caribbean. Not to mention the rather large quantity of former shipmates inhabiting said island who would dearly love to rip him 'a new one', as they say.

Even so, Captain Jack Sparrow would have gladly preferred to take in the rather limited sights of the dreary little island rather then continue in his present circumstances.

Namely being hog tied and tossed in a sack.

"I really must protest this mode of transportation!" he called out to whoever owned the rather beefy shoulder his trussed up form had been flung over "Totally unnecessary. My legs work perfectly well I'll have you know. Not to mention the indignity of a man of my sterling reputation being conveyed in such a manner."

So far his protests had fallen on deaf ears. Probably quite literally. Which would explain the lack of a response. On the rare occasions his silver-tongue had failed him he was usually given a good wollup to the head to shut him up. Not that it had ever worked, mind you. But he hadn't even gotten that.

Quite honestly, this whole debacle was starting to concern him.

He was jarred from his train of thought when he was suddenly dropped to the floor. Rather roughly too. Dropped roughly on a solid wood floor. His poor rear was going to be so bruised from this "I strongly protest this treatment!" he shouted indignantly.

"Well, 'ear 'e is." Jack straightened up as a rather gruff voice drawled above him, slightly muffled by the cloth enveloping him "All tussed up jus' like ye asked." the man huffed "Blighter wouldn't shut up. Talked me ears off, he did."

"He does that." another voice responded.

A very familiar voice.

One, unless he was very much mistaken, of those former shipmates he had mentioned earlier.

A long list of curses flew through his head and Jack wondered if it was possible to arrange one's own hanging.

The faint tickling of coins being exchanged reached his ears followed by the slowly fading sound of footsteps as one of the men left. Though he doubted it would be the one he hoped.

Jack braced himself as someone grabbed the top of the sack and cut it away, hands pushing the cloth down about his shoulders so that he could finally come face to face with the mastermind behind his present misfortunes. Jack flashed a cocky smile that came out as more as a pained grimace "Hallo, Will. Fancy seeing you here."

"Jack." William Turner the second acknowledged and quirked a brow at him, taking a moment to study the pirate captain currently tied up on his floor.

Jack did the same, absorbing everything he could about the man kneeling in front of him. Young Will wasn't so young anymore, with a softness about his once razor sharp jaw and lines about his eyes and mouth. Though there was not yet any gray in his hair and he looked just as fit as ever. Honestly, no one his age had any right to look that good "You look terrible. Missus running you a bit ragged, eh?"

That cursed brow quirked at him again and he still couldn't quite read the expression on the former blacksmith's face.  
"Elizabeth is fine. She's be pleased to hear you asked." the cordial tone made the hair on Jack's neck stand on end and he watched the younger man like a hawk as he straightened and made his way over to a simple desk and chair resting near the far wall.

"You know, lad, there were easier ways to go about this. Could have just sent me an invitation. Don't think I've ever got one before come to think of it." Jack tried to put some of his usual confidence the words but feared it came off a bit thin. Not not it mattered. The boy could always see right through him. The Blighter.

"And you would have accepted?" Will sank into the chair with a shake of his head "No, Jack. For all your faults you're not a glutton for punishment. And I have made no secret how much I'd love to see you take a long walk off a short pier."

"So, what's all this then, hmm?" Jack asked, nodding down at his still mostly sack wrapped form "Cause we both know that you haven't been missing me. You haven't, have you?"

A tight frown pulled at the corners of Will's mouth, deepening the lines on his face "Hardly. This is merely one of those sacrifices one makes for those they love."

Jack raised his brows as the other man's voice trailed off, his expression going distant "Well, that's about as clear as a hurricane." he drawled "Could you speak a bit more plainly, whelp, or do I have to waste my fantastic brains on deciphering your little riddle."

"Elizabeth wanted you here." Will clarified, eyes narrowing at Jack's snide tone "You see, we had a child."

Jack rolled his eyes "I know. That's old news. I met him, by the way. Pushy whelp, aggravatingly noble. But then he takes after his parents." In more ways then one, he added to himself.

"I didn't mean Henry."

"Good Lord above, they had another one." Jack moaned in sudden understanding, rolling his eyes to the ceiling and the admittedly nice fixture hanging from it.

Will shoot him a chilling look of disapproval "A daughter, if you must know." he continued in a frosty tone "And heaven knows why, but Elizabeth wants to make you her godfather. Which means you'll have to be present for the christening."

Jack felt like his brain had just capsized. What did he just say? Who wanted him to what now? "Come again?"

Will sighed loudly in annoyance "Elizabeth wants you to be our daughter's godfather." he reiterated, looking like the words left a sour taste in his mouth.

Which was nothing compared to the raising panic in Jack's gut "No, nope, not happening!" he didn't care how the lad would react to his protests. Honestly, who cared about being keelhauled by a former shipmate when they were being threatened with that kind of cannonball? "There has to be someone better suited. Gibbs? Barbousa? Lizzie's old man?"

"First off, the last two are dead." Will reminded him, clearly wondering why he didn't remember that "Besides, Elizabeth has made up her mind. Do you accept?"

Jack's eyes shot around the room looking for an escape and found none "Fine." he humphed after awhile. Cursed be Calypso's underpants, how did he – Captain Jack Sparrow – get roped into something so . . . domestic. Speaking of ropes. "Now that we've got that settled and seeing as how it gives us one of those familial connections you love to go on about, would you be so kind as to cut me loose?"

"Gladly."

He twisted around in surprise as Elizabeth Turner, nee Swann, closed the door behind her and glided into the room.

He shot her a dark look "I have you to thank for this I'm told." he said, nodding pointedly to his restraints.

"Part of the agreement, I'm afraid." the former governor's daughter told him with a surprisingly amiable tone of voice as she slid a dagger from its sheath at her hip and knelt beside him to begin working at his bindings "Will would only agree to let you be the godfather if he was in charge of getting you here." she explained, shooting her husband a bemused look over her shoulder.

"Course he did." Jack drawled

"Just think of it as long over do comeuppance." Will groused from his seat, drumming his fingers on the desk as he watched his wife work.

Elizabeth scowled in annoyance when the sack finally fell away to reveal the ropes covering Jack's person "Well, I think you went a bit overboard." she grunted, giving one of the ropes a tug.

And nearly bowled the pirate captain over

"Don't do that." he muttered

"I had nothing to with that." Will protested in an innocent tone. Which was belied by the smug smile tugging at his lips.

"Just go check on the children." Elizabeth huffed as she began sawing at the ropes "We'll join you when I'm done."

Will rose to his feet and slipped past them to disappear through the doorway.

Jack watched him go with narrowed eyes "He's still sore, I take it. Still hates me for everything that happened?" he questioned. And that wasn't regret in his voice, thank you very much. He was just gathering intel.

Dear Lizzie glanced up at him. And she was still as lovely as ever, bless her heart. Though she was more woman now then girl "Not as much as he likes to tell himself. And I think it was always more of an anger then hatred anyway." she confessed then shot him a fond smile "He named our daughter after you."

Say what now? "Did he, indeed?" he murmured, keeping his voice carefully neutral.

"Mm-hmm." she confirmed and her face lit up like the proud mother she was "Jacqueline Turner."

"Now don't that beat all." he mused, mostly to himself. He could practically feel his heart melting inside him. Gah, sentiment. 'Face it, Jackie boy,' He side to himself 'You're getting old. Getting soft.' But, blast it all if he didn't really care "Well, hurry it up, Missy." He urged her "I want to meet the little lassie who bares the name of the Invaluable Captain Jack Sparrow."

Elizabeth laughed out an "Aye aye, Captain." and resumed her efforts with fervor. It took a while but she at last was able to cut the last of his bounds, letting out a victorious shout at her success. After he had restored feeling to his numb appendages he had marched off to meet the 'Little Jackie'.

The meeting was on the whole unremarkable and the christening was also rather dull as well, going off without a hitch. When it was over the proud parents escorted him back to his ship. The brief but awkward farewells he shared with the Turners quickly made the top of his list of Things Never To Do Again. And after they got out to sea he made sure that being bribed by a certain whelp's whelp into looking the other way while their captain was being kidnapped made the top of his crew's list of Things Never To Do Again.

But it didn't stop the crew from talking in the years that followed or anyone else for that matter. For Captain Jack Sparrow was soon more often found on Shipwreck Island then the shores of Tortuga. If they thought tales of catching the formerly disreputable man bouncing a dark haired toddler on his knee or reading bed time stories to the little lass would ruin the man's reputation they were sorely mistaken. For the Pirate Captain experienced a shocking raise in fortunes and any man who served under him knew from whence this good luck came. So none protested the day he brought a little dark haired lass on deck and declared her part of the crew. Those who had seen that light gleaming in his eyes before made sure of it. It was only right, Mister Gibbs said, that a Turner would serve beside Jack Sparrow.

After all, it had taken long enough.


End file.
